User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Cursed Collar
Mystery Log Entry #15 Dear Mystery Log It all started on a classic dark and stormy night, we were all at the Knittingham Puppy Farm, the same puppy farm where Scooby was born and adopted by Shaggy's family as a gift for him. That night was the night before the big Doo family reunion, and Scooby was missing, at least for a little while. All of Scooby's family was going to be there, his dad, his mom (who sounded like she was from Sweeden), and his siblings Skippy, Ruby, and Howdy. You see, it was the night before Scooby and his siblings' birthday, and Mr. and Mrs. Doo got Scoob a gift. It was a family heirloom, a jewel encrusted dog collar with a diamond as the tag! Though Scooby was embarassed to wear it. Soon, the doorbell rang and outside was a big birthday present for all the Doo pups! What ever it was, it was ENOURMOUS! And then Shaggy, Scoob, and I saw why. Because there was a skeleton dressed like a dog catcher inside! It said the collar was his, but we ran before I could think of why a walking pile of bones would want a fancy collar. We explained what we saw to the others, and even Mr. and Mrs. Doo were frightened. Mrs. Knittingham explained that it was the ghost of a dog catcher named Buster McMuttmauler. Turns out that this guy had some history with Scooby's parents, they ran into him a long time ago and he was a dog catcher gone MAD! The Doos managed to get him caught in his own cage that he put the dogs he caught inside, and just in time for someone to come up to him and reveal his true intentions of being a dog catcher, to steal valuable and fancy collars! He was carted off to prison, but he promised that he'd get his vengeance on the Doos and get that very collar the Scooby was wearing! Soon enough, Mrs. Knittingham went missing, just after she called Dr. Needlemyer, the employed vet, to check on the Doo Family after they all fainted at Freddie's suggestion that the jeweled collar was cursed. So we asked the employees around the farm to see if they seen her, but not a one of them did. Scooby and I knew that the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency had to take the job, so we all split up and searched around. Next thing we know, the power went out as we searched due to the storm. (Did I mention that I'm a bit scared of storms and blackouts?) Well as I fumbled around in the dark looking for some sort of light, I thought I saw some in the kitchen, and it was thanks to Shaggy and Scooby. However, we soon met old McMuttmauler's ghost again once the lights came back on, so we amscrayed until we lost him. Thankfully we did, but that's when we, and the whole gang and Scooby's parents when they regrouped with us, met Mr. Goodman, the neighborhood dog catcher. Once he left, we found a clue right near Dr. Needlemyer's office. A torn net that belonged to Buster McMuttmauler! It had white paint on the handle, and that made me wonder 'Why would a net that belonged to this ghost be outside a vet's office?' Well we didn't have time to find an answer because old McMuttmauler appeared again! We ran back into the Knittingham house and locked the door, but that ghost got through and dog-napped Scooby's parents! At me and Velma's suggestion, we went out to re-examine the area where we found that dog-catcher's net. We soon went inside the office of Dr. Needlemyer, but it looked more like a torture room than a veteranarian's office. That dog-gone dog catching ghost soon found us, so we ran like the howling wind outside! But thanks to Velma's dog whistle, we lost him as he started escaping the dogs that came a running at the sound of the whistle. However, we noticed that Scooby had the same white paint that was on the net we found all over him! Velma then came up with a bit of a dangerous plan, but Scooby was willing to do it! Scooby and Shaggy put on a pretty convincing act to make it seem like Scooby didn't want a cursed collar, though he REALLY didn't want it at all, and that ghost came calling. Scooby reeled in that trinket on a fishing line, but that ghost got the best of him and caught the collar and US! But thanks to some improvising from Scooby, we caught the ghost of Buster McMuttmauler! We also found Mrs. Knittingham and Scooby's parent COMPLETELY COVERED in that same white paint on both Scooby and the dog catcher's net. Now for the big moment. Can you guess who it is? Clue #1: The white stuff. Turns out that the white stuff we found wasn't paint, it was flour! No wonder why Scooby couldn't sniff out Mrs. Knttingham or his folks. And that's the only clue you need! That net really did belong to McMuttmauler, but whoever did this had to have had flour on hand to look like a ghost. Meaning that the least most likely person, Mr. Trixenstuff, the baker and trainer, was the ghost of Buster McMuttmauler! How? Because he was carrying flour when we asked him about Mrs. Knittingham. He had enough flour to make treats for 238 years! That's A LOT of dog treats! And just as I suspected, he was after the jewels on the Doo family collar! Well, with Trixenstuff off to the dog house, we got to meet Scooby's brothers and sister at the party, and each one identified with one of the gang. Skippy was a genius like Velma, Howdy was a big thinker and both read and loved the National Exagerator like Freddie, and Ruby was into fashion like Daphne! We had a blast at the party, and I was glad I could share the great time with the birthday pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts